The present disclosure relates to a telescoping tunable steering column energy absorption system.
Telescopically adjustable steering column of a vehicle includes a telescope actuator and column jacket having lower and upper jackets. The column jacket is longitudinally moveable and internally collapsible along a longitudinal axis between a “full out” position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a “full in” position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. The telescopically adjustable steering column may collapse during an impact event event to absorb energy regardless of the position of the column jacket. This collapsibility is energy-absorbing (E/A) and reduces the likelihood of injury to a driver of the vehicle during an impact event.